


First time

by Gimmeq_7202



Category: Original Work
Genre: Adopted Children, Age Difference, Anal Sex, Family, Father-Son Relationship, First Time, Forbidden Love, Incest, M/M, Older Man/Younger Man, Parent/Child Incest, adoptive father
Language: ไทย
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:35:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22547149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gimmeq_7202/pseuds/Gimmeq_7202
Summary: ลูกบุญธรรมอย่าง สหัสวรรษ กำลังหาทางให้ตัวเองนั้นได้ครอบครองคนที่เขารักมานานอย่าง ทศวรรษ แต่ทุกอย่างนั้นไม่ได้ง่ายดายเลยเพราะอีกฝ่ายนั่นแหละที่เป็นพ่อบุญธรรมของเขา
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Kudos: 2





	First time

**Author's Note:**

> \- เป็นนิยายที่เราแต่งขึ้นมาเองหลังจากที่แต่งแฟนฟิคมานานแต่ไม่มีคู่ไหนที่เราอยากแต่งแนวนี้จริงจัง  
> \- เป็นตอนพิเศษ และเนื้อเรื่องหลักก็ไม่ยังไม่มีการเขียน  
> \- ไม่ติดแท็ก Incest และ pedophilia เพราะเป็นพ่อ-ลูกบุญธรรม ไม่ใช่พ่อลูกแท้ๆและทางพ่อบุญธรรมเองก็ไม่ไหวพิสวาทอะไรในตัวลูกชายบุญธรรมก่อน  
> \- ไม่ได้เช็คคำผิดก่อน เจอตรงไหนขออภัยล่วงหน้าค่ะ 
> 
> Please enjoy.

ทศวรรษกำลังคิดหนักว่าตัวเองนั้นเลี้ยงดูลูกชายบุญธรรมหัวแก้วหัวแหวนของเขาผิดไปช่วงเวลาไหนหรือเปล่า

ลูกชายของเขาที่ควรจะโตขึ้นเป็นลูกชายที่ประสบความสำเร็จในทุกๆ เรื่อง แต่ตอนนี้อีกฝ่ายนั้นหมกมุ่นอยู่กับเขามากเกินไปจนเขาเองก็ชักไม่แน่ใจแล้วว่าตัวเองนั้นไม่หวั่นใจกับท่าทีของลูกชายตัวเอง

เขาไม่ใช่คนที่มีรูปร่างผอมบางน่าเอ็นดู พอมีกล้ามเนื้ออยู่พอสมควรบวกกับที่เขานั้นสูงกว่ามาตรฐานชายไทยนิดหน่อยทำให้ใครๆ ก็เหลียวมอง บ้างก็มีเด็กเข้ามาจีบทั้งชายและหญิง 

แต่นั่นก็เมื่อ 10 ปีก่อนได้ เพราะตอนนั้น สหัสวรรษ หรือ เซน ยังเป็นเด็กอยู่ แต่พอเขาเรียนมัธยมก็เริ่มออกอาการหวงพ่อเสียอย่างนั้น

ก็ผมเป็นครอบครัวเพียงคนเดียวของเขานี่นะ

_**ครืด ครืด** _

โทรศัพท์สั่นดังบนโต๊ะทำงานทำให้เขาหลุดออกจากภวังค์ หน้าจอปรากฏเบอร์โทรที่คุ้นตา จะเป็นใครไปไม่ได้นอกจากคนที่เขากำลังคิดถึงอยู่

“ ว่าไงครับเซน ”

“ เออน่า เดี๋ยวกูคุยเอง– ฮัลโหลครับพ่อ ผมเพื่อนไอ้เซนนะ ” เสียงดังโหวกเหวกโวยวายข้างหลังนั่นทำให้เท็นคาดว่าลูกชายเขาไปบ้านเพื่อนอีกตามเคย

“ ครับ เซนเมาแล้วเหรอครับ? ” ผมถามเผื่อว่าจะต้องหาอะไรให้ลูกกินตอนตื่นขึ้นมาด้วย เจ้าตัวยิ่งหงุดหงิดง่ายเวลาตื่นเสียด้วย

“ อ่า......ครับ แหะๆ ” อีกฝ่ายหัวเราะให้ เขาไม่ตอบอะไรกลับไปเพียงแค่นึกภาพลูกชายตัวเองเมาแอ๋หมดสภาพจะนอนลูกเดียวก็อดยิ้มไม่ได้

“ พ่อสะดวกมารับมันไหมอะครับ คนที่เหลือรอดก็มีไม่กี่คน แถมยังมันพึมพำเรียกพ่อด้วย... ”

“ งั้น–เดี๋ยวพ่อเข้าไปรับเขาเองแล้วกัน ส่งที่อยู่มาด้วยก็แล้วกัน ”

“ ได้ครับ ” เขาเลือกที่วางสายก่อนเพราะเสียงฝั่งนั้นเริ่มตะโกนด่ากันไปมาจนเขาแสบหู

วันนี้เป็นวันเสาร์ เขาปิดโน้ตบุ๊คลงโดยไม่ลืมที่จะเซฟงานเอาไว้ก่อน ไม่งั้นเขาได้ช้ำใจมากกว่าโดนตัดเงินเดือนแน่ๆ

เขาขับรถออกมาสักพักจนสามทุ่มได้ ร้านอาหารข้างทางก็เปิดกันประปราย ใจนึงเขาก็อยากจะแวะซื้ออะไรสักอย่างเอาไว้ให้เซนกินตอนตื่น แต่ตอนนี้เขาเป็นห่วงอีกฝ่ายมากกว่าว่าสภาพจะแย่ขนาดไหน ขายาวก้าวลงมาจากรถเก๋งคันโปรด กำลังจะโทรหาเบอร์ลูกชาย สายตาก็เหลือบไปเห็นคนสองคนที่กำลังพยุงร่างของคนๆ หนึ่งที่ตัวสูงกว่าทั้งสองแต่กลับโดนลากคอพับออกมา

“ หวัดดีครับพ่อ ” คนข้างซ้ายยกมือขึ้นไหว้เขา ทศยิ้มรับไหว้ก่อนจะดึงเอาแขนลูกชายพาดบ่ามาเพื่อแบกอีกฝ่ายนั่งลงไปฝั่งข้างคนขับ พอจัดแจงท่าเสร็จเขาก็เข้าไปคุยอะไรกับเพื่อนเจ้าเซนมันอีกไม่กี่ประโยคก่อนจะขับรถกลับบ้าน

“ อือ......ทศ? ” เขาหันกลับไปมองลูกชายที่นอนอยู่ มือมันปัดป่ายไปมาไม่หยุดจนมาวางอยู่บนขาอ่อนของผม สัมผัสอุ่นจากมือหนาทำให้ทศสะดุ้งตัว

“ เซน หยุดก่อน พ่อขับรถอยู่ ” ดูเหมือนคำห้ามนั้นไม่มีผลอะไรทำให้ลูกชายตัวดีชะงักเลยแม้แต่นิดเดียว แถมยังลูบขึ้นเรื่อยๆจนเซนลุกขึ้นมา สายตาคมดุนั่นมองมาที่ทศจนคนเป็นพ่อบุญธรรมเริ่มระแวงขึ้นมา

“ ขับรถอยู่เห็นไหม– ” ไม่ทันที่ทศได้พูดจบ ริมฝีปากหนาก็รุกล้ำเข้ามาอย่างป่าเถื่อน สอดลิ้นเข้ามาอย่างเอาแต่ใจ ทศพยายามตามเซนให้ทัน แต่ทันทีที่มือหนาที่เคยลูบขาอ่อนตัวเองกลับเลื่อนขึ้นคว้าท้ายทอยก่อนจะจับคอเขาให้เอียงตอบรับสัมผัสได้มากขึ้น กลิ่นน้ำหอมปะปนไปกับกลิ่นเหล้าทำให้ทศเริ่มมัวเมาจนไม่แน่ใจว่าตัวเองขับรถมาจอดข้างทางตั้งแต่เมื่อไหร่ เสียงครางอื้อดังปนจนไม่แน่ใจว่าใครกำลังเมากันแน่ มือหนาไม่หยุดอยู่กับท้ายทอยของพ่อตัวเองนาน เริ่มลูบไล้ไปตามร่างกาย ทศรีบเบือนหน้าหนีแล้วจับมือทั้งสองที่ซนก่อนจะสูดหายใจเข้าลึกๆ

“ พ...พอก่อน เซน ” เสียงทศพูดเสียงสั่น พยายามใช้แรงบังคับไม่ให้มือของคนตรงหน้าสะบัดออกแล้วมาวุ่นวายกับตัวเองได้ เซนมองคนตรงหน้าด้วยสายตาว่างเปล่า เขาไม่ได้เมา ทุกอย่างก็แค่การแสดงเพื่อที่เขาจะได้หาโอกาสจับทศกินสักที ที่ผ่านมาอีกฝ่ายเอาแต่บ่ายเบี่ยงไม่ยอมทำ หรือทำแค่ภายนอก แค่นั้นไม่เคยพอสำหรับเขา วันนี้เขาจะต้องได้กินพ่อให้ได้ ยังไงก็ไม่ผิดศีลธรรมอยู่แล้ว ไหนเมื่ออีกฝ่ายไม่ใช่พ่อแท้ๆเขาของเขาสักหน่อย มือหนายอมลดมือลงทำให้ทศปล่อยมือแล้วถอนหายใจแรง ทศพยายามตั้งสติแล้วหันกลับไปจดจ่อกับการขับรถเหมือนเดิม ไม่ทันได้มองดูกระจกข้างเพื่อดูว่ามีรถวิ่งมาจากด้านหลังหรือไม่ คางก็ถูกบีบให้หันไปอีกทาง เซนกัดลงบนริมฝีปากล่างจนทศรู้สึกได้เลยว่ามีได้แผลแน่นอน จากนั้นอีกฝ่ายก็พรมจูบเบาๆเน้นย้ำจนปากของทศนั้นเริ่มบวมขึ้น

ทศหันหน้าหนีไม่ได้เพราะมือหนานั้นบีบเอาไว้แน่นบวกกับมือทั้งสองที่ข้างที่ถูกรวบเอาไว้ด้วยมืออีกข้าง ข้อมือเขาก็ไม่ได้เล็กแท้ๆแต่โดนคนตรงหน้ากลับรวบเอาไว้ได้ง่ายๆ น่าอายชะมัด มือหนายอมลดมือลงทำให้ทศปล่อยมือแล้วถอนหายใจแรง ทศพยายามตั้งสติแล้วหันกลับไปจดจ่อกับการขับรถเหมือนเดิม ไม่ทันได้มองดูกระจกข้างเพื่อดูว่ามีรถวิ่งมาจากด้านหลังหรือไม่ คางก็ถูกบีบให้ ไม่นานเซนก็ถอยออกไป ลูกชายเขายิ้มออกมาอย่างพึงพอใจก่อนจะเอนศีรษะมาพิงไหล่เขา

ทั้งหมดเป็นเพราะอีกฝ่ายเมาหรือเปล่านะ

ไม่อยากจะคิดว่าลูกชายตัวแสบของเขาแกล้งเมาเลยให้ตายสิ

หลังจากนั้นไม่กี่นาที ทศก็ขับรถมามาถึงบ้าน ขยับมือปรับเบาะของลูกชายให้ตั้งขึ้นเหมือนตอนแรกก่อนจะก้าวขาลงจากฝั่งคนขับ จับแขนคนเมาให้พาดบ่าก่อนจะพยุงตัวลากอีกฝ่ายเดินเข้าบ้านด้วยสภาพทุลักทุเล

“ อือ.... ” เสียงเซนครางในลำคอ ไม่แปลกที่เจ้าตัวจะรำคาญเพราะแสงไฟในบ้านสว่างจนเจ้าตัวก้มหน้าซุกกับตัวเขามากกว่าเก่าจนรู้สึกได้ถึงลมหายใจอุ่นและเสียงบ่นพึมพัมฟังไม่ได้ศัพท์ ทศเดินมาไม่กี่ก้าวก็ถึงโซฟาแล้วรีบวางตัวลูกชายลง ถ้าให้แบกอีกฝ่ายไว้นานกว่านี้เขาจะต้องได้เอวยอกก่อนวัยแน่ๆ ในเมื่ออีกฝ่ายไม่ได้ตัวเล็กเหมือนเมื่อก่อน แต่ตัวใหญ่กว่าเขาไปแล้ว แถมยังสูงกว่าเขาไปตั้งสองถึงสามเซน เวลาหันไปคุยตอนปกติกลับรู้สึกเหมือนกับว่าลูกชายเขานั้นสูงกว่าเขาเป็นสิบเซนได้ แถมยังทำหน้าดุเก่งเสียด้วย แล้วใครจะกล้าเข้าใกล้ลูกชายเขากัน

“ ดึกป่านนี้แล้วเหรอเนี่ย.... ” ทศบ่นพึมพำออกมาพลางมองนาฬิกาข้อมือที่ใส่เป็นประจำ สายตาเหลือบมองลูกชายที่ตอนนี้นอนคว่ำหน้าลงกับโซฟาไปแล้ว

“ เซน ลุกขึ้นมาก่อนเร็ว ” ทศพยายามปลุกพร้อมเขย่าตัวอีกฝ่ายเพื่อให้หันมามองหน้าเขาก่อน ดวงตาดุคมลืมตาปรือก่อนจะสะบัดหน้าหันมามองเขาแล้วขมวดคิ้วหงุดหงิดลุกขึ้นมานั่งดีๆ มือหนายื่นมือมาจับชายเสื้อเชิ้ตที่หลุดออกมาตอนแบกเซนเข้าบ้าน

“ ......อาบน้ำ ” เสียงเซนพูดออกมาเบาทำให้ทศเข้าใจว่าอีกฝ่ายคงอยากจะอาบน้ำก่อน คนเป็นพ่อยิ้มออกมาก่อนจะปัดมือหนาออกแล้วจับข้อมือหนาแล้วดึงเข้าหาตัวเป็นเชิงให้ลุกขึ้น

“ งั้นก็ไปอาบก่อนสิ จะได้นอนสบายตัว ” เซนส่ายหน้าไปมาแล้วพยักหน้าเป็นเชิงให้ทศไปอาบน้ำก่อน

“ จะให้พ่ออาบก่อน? ” ทศลองถามดู ปรากฏว่าเซนนิ่งเงียบไปแล้วพยักหน้าลง

“ เอางั้นก็ได้ ถ้าจะอ้วกก็ใช้ซิงค์ล้างจานไปก่อนก็แล้วกัน ” ทศบอกเตือนเอาไว้แล้วหันหลังเดินขึ้นบันไดไปเพื่อเปลี่ยนชุดเตรียมตัวอาบน้ำโดยไม่ได้หันมามองลูกชายที่กำลังยิ้มร้ายอยู่

ทันทีที่ทศเดินลงมาแล้วเข้าห้องน้ำเรียบร้อย เซนก็บิดคอไปมาแล้วยืนมองห้องร้ำที่เริ่มมีเสียงน้ำกระทบกับพื้นกระเบื้องแล้ว ในบ้านนี้มีห้องน้ำสองห้อง แต่ส่วนใหญ่ทศจะใช้ห้องข้างล่างเพราะมันสะดวกมากกว่า เซนรีบอาศัยจังหวะนี้เดินขึ้นไปชั้นสองเพื่อเขาไปยังห้องของอีกฝ่าย ภายในห้องก็ไม่ได้แย่เท่าไหร่ แต่ให้ความรู้สึกว่าเรียบง่ายเกินไปเสียมากกว่า แต่นั้นก็เหมาะกับเจ้าตัวดี ขายาวเดินไปยังหน้าตู้เสื้อผ้าของอีกฝ่ายแล้วเปิดมันออก เสื้อและกางเกงถูกจัดแยกออกจากกันชัดเจนเป็นระเบียบ มือหนายื่นไปหยิบกางเกงทั้งราวมาไว้ในมือแล้วตัดสินใจเอามันไปไว้ในห้องนอนของเขาโดยไม่ลืมแยกเอาไว้

ทศมีตัวเลือกแค่มาหาเขาที่ห้องเพื่อถามถึงกางเกงที่หายไปเท่านั้น เพราะอีกฝ่ายคงไม่นอนโดยใส่แค่เสื้อแน่ๆ

แต่ถึงจะไม่มาหา

เขาก็ไปหาอีกฝ่ายถึงห้องก็แค่นั้นเอง

ทศพยายามไม่นึกถึงตอนที่ตัวเองถูกลูกายจับจูบอย่างไม่เหลือชิ้นดี อีกทั้งเขายังไม่ปฏิเสธสัมผัสนั่นเลยแม้แต่น้อย ต่อให้เกิดความรู้สึกผิดชอบชั่วดีขึ้นมา แค่เห็นสายตาของเซนที่มองมาตอนนั้นเป็นใครก็ต้องยอมหมด ในวินาทีที่อีกฝ่ายมาบอกว่ารักเขาแบบคนรักในตอนสิบกว่าขวบนั้นทำให้เขานึกเอ็นดู แต่ใครจะคิดว่าหลังจากตอนนั้นเขาจะโดนอีกฝ่ายรุกจีบทุกรูปแบบจนไม่แน่ใจแล้วว่าที่กำลังทำมันถูกต้องหรือเปล่า..... ทศยื่นมือปิดฝักบัวแล้วหยิบผ้าเช็ดตัวมาพันรอบเอวก่อนจะเดินขึ้นไปแต่งตัวทั้งๆสภาพแบบนั้น

“ .....กางเกงหายไปไหน ” เขาจำได้ว่าตัวเองเก็บเสื้อผ้าที่ตากเอาไว้เมื่อวานแล้วแท้ๆ หรือว่าเขาจะขี้หลงขี้ลืมแล้วกันนะ ร่างสูงพยายามหากางเกงทั่วทั้งตู้แต่กลับไม่เจอแม้แต่ตัวเดียว สุดท้ายก็ตัดสินใจใส่แค่เสื้อเชิ้ตตัวเก่าที่ไม่ได้ใส่ไปข้างนอกมาใส่เอาไว้ก่อน ในหัวนั้นมีแต่คำถามและความรู้สึกเสียวสันหลังแปลกๆ แต่ก็พยายามไม่คิดอะไรมาก แล้วตัดสินใจเดินไปเคาะประตูห้องลูกชายตัวเองเพื่อขอยืมกางเกงนอนไปก่อนหนึ่งคืน

**_ก๊อก ก๊อก_ **

ไม่มีเสียงตอบรับ จนทศนึกขึ้นได้ว่าลูกชายคงหลับไปแล้ว มือบิดกลอนประตูให้เบามือที่สุดแล้วค่อยๆแง้มประตูเข้าไป ร่างของเซนนอนตะแคงข้างอยู่บนเตียงไปแล้ว ขายาวก้าวเข้าไปยืนอยู่ตรงหน้าตู้เสื้อผ้า ไม่ทันที่ทศจะเปิดตู้เสื้อผ้า ร่างหนาของลูกชายที่ไม่รู้ว่าตื่นตั้งแต่เมื่อไหร่เข้ามาอยู่ด้านหลังอย่างใกล้ชิดจนรู้สึกได้ถึงลมหายใจบริเวณลำคอ มือหนาชิงรวบข้อมือของทศเอาไว้ก่อน ใบหน้าคมคายยื่นมาวางบนบ่าแล้วเอียงศีรษะเพื่อชิงหอมแก้มระหว่างที่อีกฝ่ายนั้นกำลังมึนงง

“ อะ ไม่ได้เมาหรอกเหรอครับเซน? ” ทศหันไปประชันหน้ากับอีกฝ่าย นึกโกรธในใจอยู่เหมือนกันที่อีกฝ่ายแสร้งเมา เพราะถ้าเมาจริงๆ คนตรงหน้าเขาจะไม่มีทางลุกขึ้นมาทำแบบนี้กับเขาแน่นอน เซนไม่พูดตอบ เพียงแค่ยิ้มให้ ทั้งสองไม่พูดอะไรกัน ทศนั้นไม่อยากจะเริ่มอะไรก่อนเพราะกลัวว่าสิ่งที่ตัวเองไม่อยากยอมรับมาตลอดจะกลายเป็นจริง ส่วนเซนที่เริ่มเห็นได้ว่าทศนั้นดูลนลานกว่าปกติ ไหนจะหลุบตาลงไม่ยอมสบตาเหมือนตอนแรกทำให้เขารู้สึกเอ็นดูมากกว่าเดิม

“ เอ่อ.....เซนครับ ปล่อยพ่อก่อ– ” ทศไม่ทันได้พูดจบก็ถูกช่วงชิงลมหายใจไปอย่างเอาแต่ใจ เซนไม่ปล่อยโอกาสให้ทศได้หายใจเลยแม้แต่ช่วงเดียว มือหนาปล่อยมือทศแล้วเปลี่ยนมาโอบเอวและจับคางอีกฝ่ายเพื่อให้ตอบรับสัมผัสได้สมใจตัวเอง เสียงหอบดังขึ้นเรื่อยๆจนทศเริ่มทนไม่ไหว ขาแข็งแรงที่ออกกำลังกายบ่อยเริ่มสั่นจนต้องเกาะเสื้อคนตัวหนากว่าเพื่อหาที่ยึดเกาะ เซนยอมปล่อยให้ทศได้หายใจเอาอากาศเข้าปอด ริมฝีปากบวมแดงขึ้นดูสุขภาพดี เซนมองมันอย่างพึงพอใจแล้วจูบที่ขมับซ้าย มือหนาโอบเอวดึงให้ทศขยับตัวตามแรงดึงมาจนถึงเตียง เซนนั่งลงบนเตียงจนมันยุบตามน้ำหนัก มือหนารวบมือของทศทั้งสองเอาไว้ด้วยข้างเดียว อีกข้างที่เหลือนั้นก็ปลุกเร้าอารมณ์ให้ทศผ่อนคลายมากขึ้น เสียงอื้อดังในลำคอยิ่งทำให้เซนได้ใจ

“ อื้อ! หะ หยุดก่อน เซน! ” เสียงทศร้องห้ามดังขึ้นลั่น เซนกัดฟันลงบนยอดอกสีคล้ำที่ชูชันออกมาจากเสื้อเซิ้ต ความเสียวซ่านพุ่งสูงจนทศเริ่มยืนไม่ไหวจนต้องซุกหน้าลงกับไหล่กว้าง แต่ก็ยังคงปฏิเสธการกระทำทุกอย่างเพื่อไม่ให้ตัวเองรู้สึกผิดไปมากกว่านี้

“ ทศครับ........ ” เซนช้อนตาเอียงคอมองทศที่แววตาเต็มไปด้วยความสับสนจนน้ำตาเริ่มคลอเบ้าทั้งสอง ทศพูดไม่ออก เขารู้ดีว่าในใจนั้น เขาเองก็รักเซนในเชิงของคนรัก ไม่ใช่ความรักแบบพ่อลูก และมันทำให้เขารู้สึกผิดมากกว่าเดิม

“ เซน– ”

“ พัน ” เสียงดุดังขึ้นแทรก มือหนาหยุดลูบสะโพกอีกฝ่ายแล้วเปลี่ยนท่าทางให้อีกฝ่ายนั่งลงบนขาข้างหนึ่ง อีกฝ่ายดิ้นเล็กน้อยก่อนจะรู้ว่าตัวเองหนีไม่ได้จึงยอมอยู่นิ่งๆ เซนหอมแก้มเบาๆเป็นรางวัล ทศรีบยกมืออังแก้มข้างที่เพิ่งถูกฉวยโอกาส ใบหน้าเริ่มเห่อร้อนขึ้นมาเล็กน้อย สมองเพิ่งจะประมวลผลได้ว่าเมื่อกี้นี้ลูกชายตัวเองหมายถึงอะไร

“ เซ– พันครับ มันเป็นไปไม่ได้หรอกครับ มันผิด.... ” ทศก้มหน้าลงไม่สบตากับอีกฝ่าย เซนหรี่ตามองอีกฝ่ายด้วยความขุ่นเคืองแต่ไม่นานก็ลูบเรือนผมสีน้ำตาลดำเบาๆเป็นการปลอบ

“ ทศก็รู้ไม่ใช่เหรอว่าเราไม่ใช่พ่อลูกแท้ๆ เพราะงั้นมันก็ไม่เป็นอะไรสิครับ ผมพูดถูกไหม? ” ทศพูดอะไรไม่ออก ที่เซนพูดออกมานั้นเป็นความจริง เขาพยายามหาข้อปฏิเสธกับความรู้สึกนี้แทบตายแต่ลูกชายเขากลับยอมรับมันได้ง่ายๆเสียอย่างนั้น.....

“ อื้อ.... ” เสียงอื้อเบาๆทำให้เซนรู้สึกดีไม่น้อย ตัวเขาเองรู้ดีว่าทศนั้นต้องรู้สึกผิดที่ปล่อยให้ความรู้สึกอยู่เหนือศีลธรรม แต่ไหนเมื่อเขาทั้งคู่ไม่ใช่พ่อลูกแท้ๆ ก็ไม่มีอะไรต้องมากังวลทั้งนั้น มือหนาสอดเข้าไปในเชิ้ตบาง สัมผัสร้อนปลายนิ้วชวนจั๊กจี้ทำให้ทศสะดุ้งจนเผลอกัดปากกลั้นเสียงครางเอาไว้ ทศส่ายหน้าหลับตาแน่นพยายามปฏิเสธสัมผัสที่อีกฝ่ายมอบให้ กระดุมเสื้อที่เคยติดไว้เรียบร้อยตอนนี้ถูกปลดไปหลายเม็ดเผยให้เห็นผิวแทนสวยกล้ามเนื้อแน่นแข็งแรงยิ่งขับให้ทศน่าดึงดูดมากกว่าเดิม ร่างหนาพรมจูบไล่ลงตั้งแต่คอ ไหปลาร้า ซุกหน้าลงระหว่างร่องอกหนาสูดกลิ่นสบู่หอมที่อีกฝ่ายชอบใช้เป็นประจำ

“ พะ พ่อว่าเราควรพอได้แล้ว.....อื้อ! พัน!! ” ทศจับไหล่หนาให้ออกห่างจากตัว แต่ไม่ทันได้ขัดขืนมาก มือหนาก็ลูบไล้ลงตั้งแต้ทายทอย แผ่นหลังที่เต็มไปด้วยเหงื่อ จนถึงก้นกบ พันสูดลมหายใจเข้าลึกๆแล้วใช้มือแหวกแก้มก้นทั้งสองออกพร้อมบีบคลึงมันไปด้วย

_**เพี๊ยะ** _

“ อ้ะ! ” ทศร้องเสียงหลงออกมา ฝ่ามือหนาฟาดลงบนแก้มก้นจนเกิดรอยแดงขึ้นรอยมือ ทศแทบจะทรุดตัวลงมานั่งตรงกลางระหว่างขาอีกฝ่ายแทนเพราะทนนั่งบนต้นขาอีกฝ่ายให้โดนตีก้นเป็นเด็กๆไม่ได้ เซนก้มหน้าลงพรมจูบเปลือกตาชื้นแผ่วเบา มือหนาเกลี่ยพวงแก้มที่มีคราบน้ำตาใสๆเปรอะอยู่บ้างด้วยความหวงแหน

“ ทศครับ... ” เสียงแหบพร่ากระซิบห้างใบหู มือเลื่อนจับคางอีกฝ่ายให้เงหน้าขึ้นสบตากัน ดวงตาสีน้ำตาลเข้มสั่นระรัวเต็มไปด้วยความกังวลข้างใน เซนสอดนิ้วทั้งสองเข้าไปในโพรงปากทศช้าๆ นิ้วเรียวเกี่ยวลิ้นข้างในไปมา ทศเองก็ให้ความร่วมมือดี ไม่ขัดขืนอะไร จนนิ้วทั้งสองชุ่มไปด้วยน้ำลายใส เซนดึงนิ้วออกมา ทศที่โดนรังแกหอบหายใจหนักจนไม่รู้ตัวเลยว่าตัวเองยื่นมือไปเกาะชายเสื้ออีกฝ่ายตั้งแต่เมื่อไหร่ นิ้วยาวสอดเข้าไปในช่องทางด้านหลังอย่างช้าๆ ความอบอุ่นข้างในมีมากจนเซนเริ่มใจสั่นขึ้นมา

“ อะ อา...เบาหน่อย ” เสียงทุ้มคำรามในลำคออู้อี้ ทศกำเสื้อในมือแน่นระบายความปวดหนึบที่โดนนิ้วกำลังเบิกทางด้านหลังอยู่ นิ้วเรียวแช่อยู่สักพักจนช่องทางด้านหลังเริ่มผ่อนคลายลงจากนั้นก็เริ่มขยับนิ้วเบิกทางเพื่อให้มันนุ่มขึ้นจนสามารถรองรับแก่นกายของตัวเองได้

“ อึก....ชะ ช้า หน่อย พัน.... ”

“ ความอดทนคนเราไม่ได้มีกันเยอะนะครับ ” เสียงทุ้มเจือดุบอกทันที ทำเอาทศก้มหน้าซบไหล่ไม่เงยหน้าขึ้นมาจนเซนสอดนิ้วเข้าไปอีกสองนิ้วทีเดียว ความอึดอัดภายในทำให้ทศเผลอกัดฟันลงบนบ่าแกร่งจนเกิดรอยฟันลึก ไม่มีเสียงครางดังให้รู้สึกรำคาญ กลับกัน เสียงอื้อในลำคอนั่นกลับเร้าอารมณ์ได้ดีกว่าเดิมเสียอีก

“ อือ....อะ อ๊ะ! บะ เบาหน่อย ตรงนั้นมัน–อื้อ! ” ทศครางลั่นเมื่อนิ้วยาวคว้านช่องทางด้านหลัง ทั้งหมุนมาทั้งงอข้อนิ้วเหมือนกำลังแกล้งให้เขาขาดใจ จนนิ้วใดนิ้วหนึ่งไปโดนผนังที่มีต่อมลูกหมากจังๆจนทำให้ทศตัวงอเพราะความเสียวซ่าน แขนแกร่งเลื่อนลงกอบกุมแก่นกายของคนตรงหน้าที่แข็งตึงจนน่ากลัว ตรงปลายหัวมีน้ำปริ่มล้นออกมา มือหนาชักรูดแก่นกายสีเข้มไปมาจนทศครางออกมาอย่างห้ามไม่อยู่ เสียงครางดังลั่นดังขึ้นพร้อมกับน้ำขาวขุ่นพุ่งออกมาเลอะมือหนาและบริเวณรอบด้านค่อนข้างเยอะ บ่งบอกได้ดีว่าคนตัวอ่อนยวบห่างจากเรื่องแบบนี้มานาน เซนถอนนิ้วออกจากช่องทางด้านหลังที่นุ่มขึ้นมากแล้วจัดท่าให้ทศนอนราบไปกับเตียง ขายาวแน่นทั้งสองถูกแยกออกด้วยมีเซนนั่งแทรกกลาง มือหนาบีบต้นขาเขาเบาๆเพื่อให้ทศได้ผ่อนคลายมากขึ้น

“ พะ พัน ” เสียงทศเรียกเขาดูสั่นกลัวเจือตื่นเต้น ปัดป่ายแขนไปมาจนสุดท้ายก็จบลงที่จิกนิ้วลงบนหมอนแน่น ริมฝีปากแห้งผากอ้าเผยออย่างลืมตัว เซนกลืนน้ำลายดังอึกก้มศีรษะลงแล้วจูบลงบนริมฝีปากสุขภาพดีจนน่าอิจฉาเบาๆแล้วปลดซิบกางเกงตัวเองลง แก่นกายขนาดใหญ่กว่าคนตรงหน้าตื่นตัวจนทศเห็นแล้วส่ายหน้าไปมาเบาๆเป็นเชิงปฏิเสธ

“ อึก.....ถุงยางล่ะ ” ทศพูดเสียงสั่นจนตัวเองต้องยังตกใจ ถึงในใจเขานั้นจะรู้สึกสับสนมากแค่ไหน แต่เขาก็ยังคงติดนิสัยชอบสวมถุงยางเอาไว้เสมอ ยิ่งครั้งนี้เขาถูกกระทำยิ่งทำให้เขาหวั่นใจมากกว่าเดิม

“ อยากให้ใส่ถุงยางมากกว่าเหรอ? ” เซนถามออกมา ทศพยักหน้าทันที ร่างหนาลอบถอนหายใจเบาๆแล้วขยับตัวออกแล้วเอื้อมไปหยิบถุงยางของตัวเองตรงลิ้นชักหัวเตียง ทศตาโตขึ้นมองมาที่เขา ปากอ้าค้างเหมือนตกใจแล้วก็กลับไปเป็นสีหน้าของคนที่ตื่นเต้นและกลัวในเวลาเดียวกันแทน มือหนาฉีกซองถุงยางแล้วสวมมันเข้ากับแก่นกายตัวเองแล้วขยับไปนั่งที่เดิมตรงระหว่างขายาวของอีกฝ่าย

“ ทำเบาๆด้วยล่ะ...ฉันแก่เกินไปสำหรับเรื่องแบบนี้แล้วแท้ๆ ” เสียงบ่นอุบอิบนั่นทำให้เซนระบายยิ้มเอ็นดูอีกฝ่ายออกมาโดยไม่รู้ตัว ถึงทศจบ่นออกมาว่าตัวเองแก่แล้ว แต่ริ้วรอยบนใบหน้านั่นกลับเสริมให้อีกฝ่ายดูดีไม่ต่างจากวัยหนุ่มเลยแม้แต่น้อย ใบหน้าคมยื่นเข้าไปใกล้มากจนทศเผลอย่นคอลงอัตโนมัติ ดวงตาคมจ้องลงมาที่ตัวเขาราวกับกำลังจะมองเข้าไปถึงข้างในทำเอาทศรู้สึกเหมือนตัวเองโดนลวนลามทางสายตาชวนให้รู้สึกอายยิ่งกว่าโดนอีกฝ่ายรังแกเมื่อครู่เสียอีก

“ ผ่อนคลายนะครับ ” เซนกระซิบเข้าที่ข้างใบหูก่อนจะสอดแก่นกายเข้ามายังช่องทางด้านหลังช้าๆจนสุดแกน ความอึดอัดและความร้อนโอบล้อมแก่นกายมากเสียจนเซนขมวดคิ้วด้วยความเจ็บ

“ อึด....อัด เอา มันออกไป ” ทศเริ่มแสดงท่าทีงอแงออกมา เซนเพียงแค่ยิ้มรับ

“ ไม่เกร็งสิครับ จะได้เจ็บน้อยลง ” เซนว่าแบบนั้น เขาไม่อยากหลอกลวงอีกฝ่ายว่ามันไม่เจ็บ ยังไงครั้งแรกก็ต้องเจ็บอยู่ดีถ้าไม่อ่อนโยน ซึ่งเขาเองก็ไม่แน่ใจเหมือนกันว่าจะทนไปได้อีกสักกี่น้ำ รอเป็นนาที เซนทั้งพรมจูบทั่วบริเวณลำคอและกล้ามอกลากลงมาถึงหน้าท้องแข็งที่มีกล้ามอยู่บ้างจนช่องทางดานหลังเริ่มคลายตัวลง อาศัยจังหวะที่ทศกำลังเคลิบเคลิ้มไปกับความเสียวซ่าน สวนกระแทกแก่นกายเข้าไปจนคนตรงหน้ากลั้นเสียงครางเอาไว้ไม่อยู่ ทุกครั้งที่เซนขยับแก่นกายเขาออก ทศแทบจะหมดสติไปทุกครั้ง อีกฝ่ายไม่ได้กระแทกเข้ามาอย่างดุดันจนทำให้เขารู้สึกจุก กลับกัน อีกฝ่ายพยายามเบาแรงเอาไว้แล้วกระแทกย้ำที่จุดกระสันของเขาแทน ทุกอย่างที่ทำดูเหมือนกับว่าคนตรงหน้าอยากจะให้เขาได้สุขสมจากการร่วมรักในครั้งแรก

อาจจะเพราะนี่เป็นครั้งแรกก็ได้ เซนถึงได้พยายามถนอมเขาเอาไว้ทั้งๆที่ดูต่างจากภาพลักษณ์ภายนอกขนาดนี้ เสียงครางทุ้มต่ำดังขึ้นเป็นระยะไม่มีวี่แววว่าจะหยุดตอนไหน แก่นกายที่อ่อนลงเพราะได้ปลดปล่อยไปก่อนหน้านี้แข็งตึงอีกครั้ง เซนเริ่มกระแทกแรงขึ้นจนเสียงต้นขากระทบกันดังทั่วห้อง ใบหน้าคมดุก้มลงมากัดหัวนมสีสดที่ชูชันขึ้นแรงจนทสร้องออกมาด้วยความเจ็บปวดแล้วตามด้วยเสียงครางแหบพร่าเหมือนจะหมดลมหายใจ ทศเริ่มทนความเสียวซ่านไม่ไหว เซนรู้ทันจึงยื่นมือไปกอบกุมแก่นกายอีกฝ่ายเอาไว้แล้วใช้หัวแม่มือปิดปลายหัวไม่ให้อีกฝ่ายเสร็จได้อย่างที่หวัง

“ อ๊ะ พัน ปล่อย....มือ อื้อ! อะ ” เสียงขาดๆหายๆพยายามขอร้องให้เซนปล่อยมือออกจากแก่นกายตัวเอง คนหน้าดุทำเพียงแค่ยกยิ้มแล้วยื่นศีรษะลงไปจูบอย่างหนักหน่วงก่อนจะขยับสะโพกสวนแก่นกายเข้าไปรัว เสียงครางทุ้มสั่นปะปนกันจนไม่มีใครรับรู้ถึงอะไรอีกแล้วจนกระทั่งเซนปลดปล่อยออกมา เป็นนาทีกว่าเซนจะยอมถอนแก่นกายออกแล้วถอดถุงยาง มัดเป็นปมแล้วโยนทิ้งลบนพื้น ทศที่ปลดปล่อยตามกันมานอนหอบหนักเหมือนคนจมน้ำ ทั้งๆ ที่เขาเองก็ออกกำลังกายบ้าง แต่กิจกรรมเมื่อครู่นี้กินแรงเสียจนเขาไม่มีแรงเหลือแม้กระทั่งจะลุกขึ้นมานั่งดีๆ แล้ว เซนทรุดตัวลงนอนข้างๆกับอีกฝ่ายโดยวางแขนไว้ดันศีรษะ ส่วนอีกมือนั้นลูบไล้ไปตามเรือนร่างของคนตรงหน้าที่ไม่ว่าเวลาผ่านไปแค่ไหนก็ไม่อาจทำให้คนๆนี้มีเสน่น้อยลงแม้แต่นิดเดียว

“ ไม่มีครั้งหน้าแล้วนะ ” ทศเขม่นอีกฝ่ายก่อนจะผล็อยหลับไปเพราะความเหนื่อยล้า เซนยิ้มให้เล็กน้อยก่อนจะจัดท่าทางให้อีกฝ่ายซุกตัวเขาเองโดยไม่ลืมจูบที่หน้าผากแล้วหลับตามกันไป

**Author's Note:**

> ถ้าอ่านถึงตรงนี้ด้วยต้องขอขอบคุณมากจริงๆค่ะ เราอยากเขียนแนวนี้มาก ส่วนหนึ่งเพราะไม่มีนิยายให้อ่านเลย น่าน้อยใจTT
> 
> ถ้ารู้สึกว่าอ่านตรงไหนไม่เข้าใจ เราต้องขอโทษด้วยนะคะ ส่วนหนึ่งเพราะเราอยากจะเก็บเนื้อเรื่องบางส่วนเอาไว้ด้วยเผื่อว่าเราจะกลับมาแต่งจริงๆจังๆขึ้นมา ซึ่งเราก็อยากจะทำมากๆ  
> แต่เราก็ไม่แน่ใจในความขี้เกียจและความอู้ของตัวเองเหมือนกัน เลยไม่อยากให้ทุกคนตั้งความหวังรอคอยกันมากนะคะ, ,,
> 
> ยังไงก็ขอบคุณมากๆเลยนะคะที่อ่านจบ ถ้าคุณชอบเราจะดีใจมากๆ  
> เพราะเราชอบเรื่องนี้มากจริงๆ ถึงเราอาจจะบรรยายมันออกมาได้ไม่ดีมากนักก็ตาม 
> 
> ขอบคุณจริงๆค่ะ!


End file.
